icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IMeet The First Lady
iMeet the First Lady is the 10th episode of Season 5, and the 93rd episode overall. First Lady Michelle Obama will make a guest appearance. Background Dan Schneider wrote the episode just for Obama and her Joining Forces initiative. Network president Cyma Zarghami has explained that the episode is in no way a political statement for the show, nor the Joining Forces program; rather, it's a "feel-good initiative."Background into Storyline USAToday.com (June 8, 2011) Plot Colonel Steven Shay is not able to make it home for his birthday as planned. Thus, Sam and Freddie hack into a secure military website to set up a web chat so Carly can speak to her dad on his birthday. Mrs. Obama, who hears about the Freddie and Sam’s efforts to connect Carly with her dad, then comes to talk to them about the importance of connecting soldiers with their families. Plot Synopsis Trivia *This episode airs on a Monday at 8PM because of Martin Luther King Jr. Day. *The working title for this episode was "iMajor Guest Star" *Mrs. Obama is the highest profile person to guest star on iCarly. *This is the first appearance by the U.S. First Lady, Michelle Obama on a Nickelodeon show, despite appearing for Nickelodeon's 2011 Worldwide Day of Play, an event, which encourages to get out, get active and play instead of being in front of a computer or TV Screen. She was also in the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards receiving her blimp for the Big Help Award. *Taran Killam who played "Spaulding" in Moody's Point (The Amanda Show) is a Secret Serviceman in this episode. He is also currently a featured cast member on Saturday Night Live. *Taran Killam is the second Nickelodeon veteran to join the cast of SNL to after Kenan Thompson. (he is also a former cast member of MADtv, SNL's most direct rival, which Mary Scheer was an original cast member of.) *Despite the production code being 406. There are more episodes of iCarly set to air before this one. *BooG!e guest stars as T-Bo in this episode, as seen by this behind-the-scenes photo of the entire cast and crew. *It is rumored that iCarly's creator and executive producer, Dan Schneider will be making his first cameo ever on the show, as a Secret Service Agent. *Nathan in this said during the the first days the episode was in production, no one knew, except Dan, which member of the First Family was guest-starring until rehearsal day. **The First Lady was only there for one day to shoot her scenes and she had to remember massive amounts of dialog . **The scenes that the First Lady wasn't in were shot first, so this episode was filmed chronologically out-of-order. **According to Nathan, the premise of this episode is all about Carly' and Spncer's dad's birthday. Sam and Freddie hack into a secure military website to change her dad's assignment **Also, When they shot the scene where Carly talks to her Dad. The video chat appears to very static-filled on his end, so Carly and Spencer's dad does not make an appearance on-screen *Miranda said the highlight of this episode for her was getting to do Random Dancing with Mrs. Obama. Miranda's highlight of iMeet The First Lady ETonline.com *This is the second iCarly episode starting with the words "iMeet...", the first being IMeet Fred. Quotes Carly: Sam and Freddie Who gets a hug? Sam: a brunette wig, seeing Secret Service Alright down on her knees and putting her hands above her head Put the cuffs on loose, would ya? I don't like when they dig into my wrist. Carly: see the first lady Oh.. Freddie: Bama Sam: '''So, what are you doing here? '''Freddie: ''at her '' Sam: ...Your, excellency Freddie: '''You don't call her "Your excellency". '''Michelle: '''No, no. I kinda like it. '''Sam: ''her chest with both hands at Freddie'' Freddie: at Sam with goofy expression, purses his lips, and looks back at Michelle Obama Michelle: My husband and I talk to a lot people with military families. Spencer: her shoulders from behind Her husband is the President. Service men begin to take out their tasers Spencer: away from the First Lady, whispers Sorry. Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here Video Gallery Click here to see videos for this episode References 510 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:One appearance only